


Ashenvale Meeting

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Literal Sleeping Together, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Role-Playing Game, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen Kaldorei OC Smut One-shot.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 2





	Ashenvale Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronqueesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/gifts), [All_username_taken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_username_taken/gifts).



White-haired Kaldorei female Priestess of Elune, named Erayne, went through Ashenvale, dressed in  
dark blue cloak. That's all she wore. Under cloak she was thin, but with kickin curves in all right places  
(thick bossom, big bottom). She left her breath (after she was named Moonbreeze) and some of her hair on leaves and trees of Ashenvale. She got to keep the game with him. Her lover was originally from fallen kingdom, which he escaped with worgen curse. Thanks to her elusive invisibility and hiding technics, she managed to evade orcs, Satyrs and other foes that had taken habitats in forests of Ashenvale. Finally, she reached her abode, next to orcish camp, hidden from enemies. Before entering, she left moisture on flower next to entrance. She sat on abodes bed and waited for him.  
\-----  
Gilnean Worgen Garodin searched throughout forest searching for his nelf lover. He relied in darkness of  
Ashenvale on his sense of smell. His breadcrumbs were places where she left her physical traces. She  
teased him. She played the game well on him. She drove to near madness with her musk left on flowers  
and leaves. He wanted her. He needed her. He must have her. This was just one of many games they  
together played. Following her scents, he came near orcish camp, that was located close to abode of  
meeting. Worgen unleashed his claws and tore his way through Orcs, leaving none alive. He finally found  
the abode and Erayne in it.

Aroused, with some black blood on his claws still fresh, he WANTED only her. 

He wanted to MATE her.  
He needed to KNOT her.  
He wanted to MATE her.  
Erayne, when she saw him, said:  
“My love, you found me.”  
Garodin answered: “There you are, my little moon.” She put away her gown. Her kickin curves, ample  
bossom, thick ass just added savagery to worgens arrousal. Worgen wasted no time by undressing all of  
his robes and revealing his stiff red knot. Erayne started first by licking his knot sensually. She, however,  
didn’t let Garodin full control on her. She used felatio to both crack up and put together again her  
beloved werewolf. After he came and filled night elfs mouth with his fertile milk, Worgen lifted Erayne  
and put his knot into her vulva. She let out the moan and hold Garodins chest. Garodin, as cursed  
Worgen and Human, was capable of both fucking and making love to woman. He finally knotted nelf.  
That increased sounds and moans of Eraynes pleasure. They hold on each other for hours. Later, worgen  
sensed upcoming warmth in stomach and he really need to came. Kaldorei woman also showed the  
same by gritting her teeth and strongly gripping his chest and waist by her long purple limbs. At long last,  
they both climaxed and got washed by white light. Tired, they both fell on bed, with worgens knot still inside  
of night elf woman.  
They both hid from one another in ancient forests of Kalimdor.  
They both searched for another.  
They both found one another.  
They both endured and evaded dangers of Ashenvale.  
They both played ancient game of lovers.  
They both consorted under wathchful eyes of Elune.  
They both prepared to enter the Dream realm. She changed position by turning her back to her Worgen  
lover and falling into his embrace, with his knot still in her pussy. Tired, Garodin moaned to Erayne: “I love  
you, my little moon, and your antics.”  
Erayne grinned and said: “My love, did i ever told the legend about Elune and how she came from sky  
and created Kalimdor?”  
Garodin said negative answer and Erayne Moonbreeze lulled Gilnean to sleep by quietly talking the  
legend. Then they both asleep in each other embrace, near window, under pale light of The Moon  
Goddess’ grace.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
